User talk:JFHavoc
Ingus, Talk Bubbles and The Blank Slate Seems you left me a warm greeting message and for that i'm grateful...*Composes himself* Anyways, can you message me on what a talk bubble is and when you could make me one, or at least teach me if you yourself is too busy. Thanks again for everything and you have a good day, friend! Under The Heavens 16:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) How did you find me? im shadow and im new <^^> 'Talk bubbles' Thanks for looking out for us newbies, I would like to have a talk bubble if its not much trouble, Character: (any character or design you come up with would do) Colour: (light blue & pale pink) Quote: (I'll take what ever quote you give me) Dragoonwys, April 13, 2010 Not to bother you or anything but I would like to know if you could make me a talk bubble. If so: Character: Anything of Zexion Colors: Light Purple and Dark Red Quote: Anything that quotes Zexion (If none, Lexaeus please)--ZexionFan321 02:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hello, JFH. It's been quite a while since I've had a word or two with you. How are you doing? I'm okay, I guess. Just happy that I have a swim meet next Sunday so I can start off the season with something fun. But miserable because I have Chinese school, then after that I have to go to a buffett and start/finish my homework. ._." My Chinese school is more for people that wanna learn Chinese. (Nice, I didn't eat much at the buffett because I spent at least 3/4 the time there doing math homework.) I guess you could say that, even though Mandarin/Chinese is close to being one of my native languages. (I had math homework and it took me quite a while. And I wasn't really that hungry. And no, I don't really like math.) Did you not see the Chinese characters in my signature? XD Oh well. I mean, math is okay, but I only get a B in it. I had a B in math this entire school year(so far). Chinese is quite similar to the Japanese characters. And to be honest with you, I have to use Google Translate because I don't know how to type in Chinese, but I do know if the characters are right or not. :P You're probably right, even though my mom has a laptop that allows her to type Chinese characters, but it's for Chinese school use only, since she is the secretary. YOLA! Hey! Wanna come on the IRC? BUBBLE PART 3 BONE TO PICK... WHY IS YOKO SHIMOMURA NOT ON THE BEST COMPOSER POLL? I REFUSE TO VOTE UNTIL SHE IS ON THERE. IRC? Plz? I-to-da-R-to-da-C! THE IRC! Dude, go on the IRC channel. IT IS COMPLETELY EMPTY!!! HI HEY WAZ UP CAN I HAVE A AXEL TALK BUBBLE.IM ALSO NEW axel bubble can i have black and red and it needs to say im the best are you? Talk Bubble Could i get a talk bubble of Terra holding the Fenrir Keyblade? please and thank you time=04:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC)|text=Hay there, just wont to ask how do you make talk bubbles. i got one alredy but i want some emosion ones like you. Thanks}} Can you make a Talk Bubble for me? I'm looking for: 1. Terra for the picture 2. Dark Green for the top part 3. White for the bottom 4. Verse: "But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I have failed to learn?" 5. Black text — make sure it's readable Thanks and God Bless, ([[User:TorranceMouse|TorranceMouse 16:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC)) Userpage Thanks. Can't believe I actually missed that. On another note, did you see the message at the top of my userpage? Yes, that one. Just got KH and KHII from a friend, and I can't stop playing them ^.^ Already beaten three worlds (in KH). Almost done. Beaten Hollow bastion, now bring it on! Sticker help Come and watch! Question Hi Can we be friends?--ZexionFan321 23:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Not to be annoying but I was wondering if you could make me a talk bubble. Bubble Not to bother you, but is it possible you could make me a talk bubble? --ZexionFan321 23:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Character: Zexion Color: Dark Red and Light Purple Quote: Anything of Zexion--ZexionFan321 23:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) BUBBLE PART 4 IRC if you're on at the moment come to the irc hello i chated with you a while ago ive been away for some time if i could have sora from kh 2 and the qoute to be NO! as said when xemnas asked for riku sora and the king to collect more hearts if thats okay thank you so much jainaruto Strange Problem It's been too long, my friend Hey! Long time no see! I've been on a wiki break for reasons that don't matter, but i'm back now. Hows it going? When you have nothing to do, you go on the irc. So do eeet! Dude we set kitty up to say random horatio caine one liners. Its epic! But it's Horatio Caine. HORATIO CAINE. Hes the guy from csi miami with the crazy awesome one-liners and sunglasses. Have I Been Ignoring You? D: True that. Well, hope to see you sometime soon! :) --http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab305/WarriorsFirestar/FotoFlexer_Photo.jpg'SquareEnix '''http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab305/WarriorsFirestar/FotoFlexer_Photo-1.jpg 20:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Help with a talk bubble Hello, JFHavoc. It would be great if you could make me a black and white talk bubble with KH2 Riku in it, with the quote "If the worlds are made up of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness." -Chitalian8 22:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Problems Sorry to interrupt your break... You may want to see this, this, and this. In that order. We have a new addition to our wiki, the Mirage Arena. It's pretty sick! Check it out. :Yes, yes. I know Riku>Sora. It's so obvious. While you're here, why not come on teh IRC? Even more talk bubbles! Image Problems Can you help me? }|text=can you help me with my talk bubbles? I used you "Talk Bubble 101" page, and did all the steps needed to make a talk bubble and save it, but now they won't appear on my page. Can you edit the page here and make it to where the talk bubbles will show up like on your page "Template:JFHavoc"? You can even see that it won't let me put words after "TALK", and it puts what I wrote under the talk bubble. PLEASE HELP ME!}} Help . I really need help - I'm trying to put in a Nala image, and I even have the talk template for it, but it's not working well...}} Userboxes Help with multiple talk bubbles. I am trying to publish multiple talk bubbles as described in your Talk Bubbles 101 page, but there is a problem> i have tried to make a Mickey Mouse normal, happy, sad, and mad, but instead my Template:Dis82x just shows four of the same bubble. Can you please help me with fixing the code? Thank you ahead of time. Dis82x 01:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Userbox }} Looking for Friends Template Help Je t'invite... WikiRebirth Can you me? Hello JFHavoc! I was wondering if you can help me with a user's template? I beleive I have the right codes for it, but every time I hit save, it only says what the picture is. Can you help here Template:DeadManCandyLand? Please and Thank You! BOOYAH! Game template Do not add the icons unless the topic has been explicitly shown to appear in that game. Adding it just because it appeared in the original version of the game is incorrect. Thanks for your effort, though.Glorious CHAOS! 19:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hai thar. Hey. I'm the newbie you messaged earlier this evening. So, about the chat bubbles. They look interesting. --Vanitas the Creep 02:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) About making talk bubbles.... Hi JFHavoc, can I ask you a question? Instead of asking the other users to make a new Talk Bubble for me (I don't wanna bother them) I would like to try and make one of my ow. I used your Talk Bubble 101 guide and I think I can understand it quite well. One thing I don't understand is... where do you put the codes? I mean, do I edit and save the codes on my user page, or make it as a new article, or where? Sorry for the bad English, I hope you can understand me and thank you for the help :) 17master 11:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) }| }|— }|}} |line=ivory |border=gold |border2=lightgreen |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=darkslategray |text= }}} | }| }|— }|}} |line=darkkhaki |border=dalkgoldenrod |border2=gold |fonttype=Verdana |textcolor=lightskyblue |text= }}} }}}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} Category:UserTalk templates Can you please tell me where I did wrong? I'm very sorry for spamming your talk page, I hope I'm not bothering you too much....}} Hello Hello! Hi JFHavoc!I got your message and can you please make me a talk bubble?If you can can it be a riku thats hooded in a Organization XII coat with mickeys keyblade where you put the text in the talk bubble.For the color it would be thankful if you put a blue with any color.The color is up to you.Also i read your userpage and it said "Wanna be friends?"So I was asking if i can become your friend.I like to make new friends so thats why i want to be your friend.First i need to ask,Can i be your friend?Ok so im going to wrap this up and say Can you please me a friend and make me a talk buble?If you would it would really make my day and make you helpful.Bye!-- ''Dual''''Wield''Ro as }}} 23:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi JFHavoc!I got your message and saw my talk bubble and all i need to say is...............THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!Its awesome.Thank you very much.Its perfect.Kepp up th good work!-- ''Dual''''Wield''Ro as }}} 04:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for my talking bubble! I'm blessed right now; so you deserve an edit on your talk page. (TorranceMouse 23:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC)) Happy belated Wikiversary! Jump Okay, so I was trying to put up the games templates, but couldn't, so when I gave up and looked at it again, I was so freaking shocked! Now I know how to put up those templates. Thanks! :D Superdog1123 02:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 IRC Question Hello Talk bubble image (LapisScarab recommendation)